


The Struggles of Same-Height Relationships

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [38]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Scenario: Kyungsoo just wants the brown box, god damn it.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Baeksoo Fluff [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730
Comments: 20
Kudos: 72





	The Struggles of Same-Height Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> uwu

Baekhyun was working on the couch when, just down the hall to his left, he heard a _crash!_ followed by a stream of curse words. Instantly he knew it was Kyungsoo. They were the only two home at this time of day; both Sehun and Chanyeol were usually gone on Saturday afternoons, either to go on a date or to hang out with friends. Only confirming what he already knew was Kyungsoo’s voice yelling, “God, why am I so fucking short?!”

Setting aside his laptop, Baekhyun took off his headphones and stood, making his way to the sound of his boyfriend lamenting his height.

When he got to the closet it was quiet. Kyungsoo was standing on his tip-toes, face squished against the coats hanging from the bar. Littering the floor around him were fallen boxes, some with the contents having tumbled out, and Kyungsoo kicked one to the side to get even closer to the shelf, fingers just barely touching the edge of the box Baekhyun supposed he wanted. 

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo said. “Help me.”

“What do you want? The red one?”

“No, the brown one.” When Baekhyun made no move to assist Kyungsoo turned to him, break-down imminent. “Baekhyun, I’m not kidding, help me _please.”_

Baekhyun tried to hide his smile, failed. “Babe, I’m just as short as you are.”

“I hate you. Fuck you.” Kyungsoo turned back to the box, then looked back at Baekhyun. “Then can you at least bring a chair over here? Or help me clean this up. I can’t deal with this anymore.”

“I’ll carry you,” Baekhyun offered.

“Just bring a chair.”

“I’m too lazy to do that. Come on, I promise I won’t drop you.” Baekhyun opened his arms. 

“...Fine.” Baekhyun beamed, coming over and lowered himself to put his arms around Kyungsoo. “But if you do I’m going to kill you.”

“You would do no such thing.”

“I think what you really should be saying is, ‘don’t worry, I won’t drop you.’”

Baekhyun laughed. “Okay. Don’t worry, I won’t drop you.”

“Good.” Kyungsoo reached up and Baekhyun lifted, neither expecting the balance to tilt as Kyungsoo grabbed for the box. Baekhyun stumbled and Kyungsoo screamed.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” Baekhyun said after a moment of balance-correction. Kyungsoo was gripping the bar.

“I don’t trust you. Put me down.”

“Just grab the box."

“Put me _down.”_

“I’m already carrying you, just get the box and I’ll put you down when you have it.”

“I can’t reach it and I don’t want you to lift me higher.”

“Here, just--”

The two of them wobbled for a moment, then Baekhyun _really_ started losing control, and it was chaos and screaming when Chanyeol and Sehun walked in just in time to witness the stack of boxes on the shelf tumble on top of them as they fell.

Instantly, Chanyeol was beside them. “Are you guys okay?”

“What’s going on?"

“Don’t even,” Kyungsoo said. He got up, brushed off his pants, and picked up the brown box beside Baekhyun’s foot. “I’m done.”

He walked away and left Baekhyun in the midst of their destruction. Chanyeol and Sehun turned to him with a questioning look.

Baekhyun shrugged sheepishly. “What can I say? We’re short.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, but I love height fics and they're both like, the same height, so this happened.
> 
> GUYS! Please do me a favor and send good vibes my way. I need them ;-; When I have good vibes again I'll send them back next fic I promise <3


End file.
